New Kingdom Rising
by LondonMarie
Summary: Sequel to Secrets. After the fall of Voldemort, there is a new Dark Lord only now he has a Dark Lady.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

His scar exploded in pain as he fell to the ground. The Weasleys came running to his side as they saw him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny worriedly asked. Before he could answer screams erupted from those at the party. After looking around and seeing the terror filled faces of her friends she noticed they all seem to be looking up into the sky. Her heart pounding in fear, she raised her head, her eyes and a scream tore from her lips.

Above her head was the Dark Mark, blazing in its dark glory. "Impossible." She breathed.

"Harry," She whispered, "are you sure Voldemort is dead?"

"Yes Gin." He moaned despite the anguish he felt. "Whoever this is, it can't be good." He laid there, insides twisting. Eventually the pain began to recede, though his entire body was left shaken. Could that really of happen. With the help of the twins, Harry made his way into the small kitchen.

He looked at the faces that sat at the tiny table and noticed it was the Order that remained behind. He began to open his mouth to voice a question, when Remus answered it before he even asked. "We had everybody sent home. They were pretty frantic, you were screaming so badly."

"The pain was far worse than anything I felt. Even when Voldemort was alive, my scar never hurt that much. I think it is Lestrange. She was closest to that bastard, he confided in her almost everything."

"We'll try finding her. Perhaps Hermione can help us with searching for ways to find her." Remus said.

"Yeah-wait where is Hermione?" Harry looked around starting to feel frightened, then angry. "I knew she betrayed us." He shouted at Ron.

Before Ron could reply a black owl flew in with something small clutched in his talons. "What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a tape." When they looked confused Harry went on to explain. "For entertainment you can record on the tape, there is film inside that stores the images, when run together they make a movie. I need a VCR and a TV."

Mr. Weasley blushed as he knew exactly where Harry could find those things. "I believe we have those in our shed." He said looking every where but his wife. Surprisingly she didn't scold him.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley." With help from Fred, George and Ron they were able to bring in the television, and Harry just carried in the VCR. Hands shaking he placed the tape into the slot, after all proper connections were made. Harry remembered the spell Hermione used to make her muggle electronics work in the wizarding world.

The black screen flickered to life. In a shrouded room there was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange holding Hermione by the throat, wand pointed to her temple. "Potter if you are watching this you can see I have your filthy mudblood whore. You have two days to meet me or I kill her. Just for your information, she never betrayed you." She smiled viciously. "Just think you caused your best friend to murder. Draco was a filthy traitor. Working for the damn Order. How does it feel to know she killed and innocent." Bella mocked.

"One more thing…..CRUCIO!" Hermione began to scream as the pain took over her body. The tape flickered into darkness.

"We have to save her. Is there anyway we can locate her?" Ron asked.

"We can try tracking her wand. There are a few ingredients we'll need." Snape said.

"Uhhh…..guys, I don't think that'll be possible." Fred said.

"Why?" Snape snarled at the twin.

"Because of this." Fred replied dumping the contents of the small envelope. Small fragment of a wand tumble out. "It came with the tape." At once they all realized that those wooden pieces was all that was left of Hermione's wand.

"How are we going to find her now? We know she isn't at Malfoy Manor. It was destroyed months ago. After Malfoy's death Ron and I, with some Aurors blew it into oblivion. She could be anywhere." Harry said worriedly. He was becoming very nervous. Harry knew that if they didn't find her soon then she would probably end up dead. Or worse.

"There was no way we could use anything from the video. I wonder if Hermione was drugged. Her eyes were glassy, and she didn't say anything. If they broke her wand they only way for her to defend herself is to try to fight one for theirs."

"Unless," Harry hesitated.

"Unless, what?" Ginny demanded.

"Unless, she planned it." The occupants of the room voiced their opinions in an uproar.

"Harry James Potter, how dare you suggest such a thing. Why they hell would you even think Hermione would do that?" Molly yelled at her surrogate son.

"She was in love with the enemy." He responded coldly.

"You heard that bitch. He was innocent, and now she has Hermione." Arthur said. "We have to find a way to get her back.

"You okay baby?" Draco asked Hermione. She nodded weakly.

"Your Aunt doesn't fool around does she?"

"I'm sorry Mia, but we had to make it convincing." Bella excused.

"I know. I'll be okay."

"Do you think they'll fall for it?" Bella asked with worry.

"They will, but Potter will be unsure, but someone will convince him."

"Unsure?"

"Yeah, he thought I was giving away information to the Dark Lord. I was but I told him I wasn't. Finally he gave me a choice, either kill Draco or be sent to Azkaban. Not much of a choice. So we drugged Lucius and forced a elongated polyjuice potion down his throat and I killed him. Potter never knew the difference. He was so eager to burn the body he never knew."

"What about Snape? Can he be trusted?" Bella asked.

"No." Draco said. "He needs to be taken care of. Aunt, can you do that?" Bella nodded. "Good."

"I want to do it." Hermione pleaded.

"Very well. Now would you leave us, I want some time alone with my wife." Hermione moaned, while his Aunt smirked.

"What we going to do Draco." Hermione asked huskily.

"You are going to lie there and try to get some sleep." She let out a mew of disappointment. He chuckled.

"Maybe tomorrow." Lying there they both drifted off into dreams about each other.

The next day Severus Snape was walking up to his small house on Spinner's End deep in thought. He passed through the broken down gate to his front door. As he stepped over the threshold the Dark Mark appeared over his house. His wards sprang to life too late. There he stood face to face with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Professor." Hermione snidely remarked. "Lovely home."

"Your dead. Potter saw your body."

"Lovely thing magic. You can create potions that make you look like someone else." Draco smirked at his godfather.

"So you really did turn traitor." Snape said.

"Well define traitor. Personally I don't believe I have. I mean did I tell the Dark Lord plans that the Order had made? A little, but that was to save mine and Draco's lives. Did I kill Potter? Perhaps one day. Did I stand in the way while Potter killed Voldemort? Uh no. So what is traitor. I did things to protect the one I love. Is that traitorous?"

"You gave the Dark Lord information." At her nod the Potion's Master paled. "How could you?"

"Simple. He held power over Draco and I, so we submitted until we felt it was the right time to rebel. How do you think Harry was able to destroy Voldemort without destroying all the Horcruxes?"

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"Honestly did you really think that I was with my parents over the summer before seventh year? Or what about those times you would go to the Head's room and it be empty? We did it, Draco and I. In fifth year with the whole Ministry fiasco I was suppose to stay at Hogwarts. I was suppose to sit around and simper and wait for my love to come back to me. THAT is exactly what Potter and the blood traitor wanted. Me to be the good little girl. Potter's whore got to go along, but no I needed to be protected. That's when I decided to take Draco up on his offer. All through fifth year he had been chasing me. On the final night I gave in. Why do think I broke up with Weasley? Or how about I spent so much time by myself?" She hissed.

"Oh Severus this information will be completely useless. I hope you realized that." Draco said offhandedly.

"Even if you are able to kill me what makes you think my memories won't give you away. No matter how much you Obivilate me they will still be there. Residue."

"What makes you think you'll be keeping your brain when we do kill you?" Severus looked horrified. On her face Hermione had a look of pure cruelty. He couldn't believe it, someone who was so sweet and passionate about good had turned out so evil. He knew the true extent of his godson's loyalty to the Dark Lord and the Dark Arts. He never would have thought that Hermione would have the same loyalty.

"Oh we were going to have Bella kill you, but Hermione begged me to allow her that pleasure. And being the wonderful husband that I am, who am I to refuse." Severus choked on the bile that was rising in his throat.

"Wow. You must really be a whore. Mudblood." Snape spewed in disgust. Hermione on the other hand didn't look pleased.

Severus felt his body stiffen as Hermione placed a freezing spell on him. With a cruel smile she withdrew a knife from her robes. In her eyes bloodlust glinted as she approached. He opened his mouth to scream as he felt the blade being dig into his scalp, but no sound emerged. The bones that made up his skull shattered as Hermione plunged the knife in his head. The last thing he heard was evil laughter echoing in his dingy living room.

Hermione stood up holding the brain in her hand, her eyes drawn to the blood that covered it and the floor. She felt a thrill shoot through her. She desperately wanted to throw Draco on the ground and fuck him hard, but she knew that they had a very limited time to escape. She could feel the wards go off alerting the Order that a member had been killed. "We need to leave pet." Draco's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Hermione placed the brain into a jar for the memories and secrets to be revealed later. She clasped Draco's hand with her bloody one. They disappeared with a pop as the front door was blown in.

"Harry, I know this is a bad time, but the Dark Mark has been spotted over Severus' house" Ginny whispered. She saw his body stiffen.

"It never goes away does it? I mean I defeat Voldemort than Bellatrix takes over and she's far more prepared that I am. She's only been in charge a short time and already she's kidnapped Hermione who's practically our brains, and Severus was killed. How much more must happen before I can be left in peace?" He yelled.

"I know Harry. I can't possibly imagine what it must've been like for you. I can tell you that you have all of us behind you. And the rest of…"

"That's just it Gin. I do so much for this entire world and everyone just asks me to do more. First my parents then Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore, Severus, and Hermione's been taken away from us. And if she ever does come back will she ever forgive me? I made her kill someone she loved with every fiber just to ease my fears."

"It may take time Harry, but she will forgive you and we will get her back. I swear to you. So come to bed Harry." He grasped the hand she held out and let her lead them to her bedroom.

While the Order was sleeping, they were planning. "Who would be the most hurtful to Potter?" Lestrange asked.

"Weasley." Bella replied.

"Ginny." Hermione decided. "Tonight he was going to propose to her. I don't know if he went on as planned, but she would be the most hurtful. Ron is only a best friend. The others are like family so it would hurt to lose them, but she would be the most painful lost."

"Arthur is patrolling tonight. They believed they caught all of us, so their shifts and guards will be weak."

"Kill him. Bella you do it. Make it messy." An evil glint sparkled to life as she received her order. Without a thought she apparated to the muggle-lover.

"Every morning Ginny flies on her broom for practice. Our Mark has been spotted by the entire community, so I doubt Potter will want her to fly by herself, he'll probably forbid it. Know Ginny however she'll disobey, we'll catch her then." Hermione plotted.

"What do we do then?" Pansy asked.

"We kill her. After a little bit of fun, of course." Lust flared in her eyes as Hermione looked at Draco. He nodded in response.

"Harry please, I promise I'll be careful." Ginny begged.

"No Ginny. Last night you agreed to be my wife, and today I need to know where you are, so I know that you're safe."

"I'll take Tonks with me."

"Ginny, please promise me you'll stay here."

"Harry hordes of people have been passing in and out of my home and I can't take another person screaming at how we failed." Before Harry could respond they heard Mrs. Weasley scream. They ran down the stairs as quickly as they could. Both stopped short in the kitchen as they looked into the living room.

Mrs. Weasley knelt on the floor cradling her dead husband. She rocked back and forth as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"How?" Harry hoarsely whispered.

"He was Avada in the back." Fred tearfully replied.

Ginny made her way up to her room. The world around her was crashing down and she didn't think that Harry could handle this again and it broke her heart. Throughout the day she heard people come into her home and scream, rant, rave, and yell at how Harry fucked up. She couldn't take it anymore. Ginny opened her window and grabbed her broom and flew through it. She flew as far as she could wanting to escape the screams and the accusations being thrown around. Too lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the cloaked figures behind her. Her broom jerked to a halt bringing her out of her revive. Ginny's eyes widened at her assailant, before she was knocked unconscious.

"What about Severus, is there anything we can use?" Harry asked Remus in desperation.

"Unfortunately there isn't. It seems whoever attacked him knew we would try and delve into his memories, so they removed his brain. It was very messy. There was blood everywhere. It was like they were trying to send a personal message. All the paintings were destroyed. There's no proof as too who killed him."

"It was probably Lestrange."

"Harry have you seen Ginny? Mum is looking for her. The clock has stopped working so she's a little worried."

"Yeah, she's in her room." Harry dismissively said.

"No she isn't." Ron said as he came from upstairs.

"What? I told her to stay in the house."

"Well look who's awake." Hermione sneered.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yes."

"How could you do this to me, to Harry?" A look of hurt dominated her face.

"Simple, life just doesn't work out the way you want. Plus I have no choice. I want to live."

"Harry will forgive you. I promise, just please, please stop this before it goes any further."

"Give me a reason why I should risk death. As long as I follow their rules I'm not harmed." Hermione hoped she would, so she could use it to her advantage.

"Harry and I are getting married." Inwardly a smirk grew in Hermione.

"I'll think about it." She waltzed to the door contemplating about how this information could be useful.

"Bella is there any lust potion left?" Bella nodded.

"Good. Turns out she's suppose to marry Potter."

"So, how does that serve our purpose?"

"Merlin, if you're so stupid why are you even here?" Hermione sneered.

"We record the after affects of the potion then send it to Potter. He'll think that his little love betrayed him." Draco cleared up. "Honestly." He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the Death Eater.

Bella went and got the potion and poured it into a glass of water. "She'll never know it's in there."

Hermione entered the cell with the tray of food. "Ginny I brought you something to eat and drink."

"An how do I know it's not poisoned?"

"Ginny we're both prisoners here. I happen to work in the kitchen. So I personally made your food." Naively Ginny took the food and the water.

"It's warm in here." She moaned. "Where are you going?"

"If I don't leave they'll be suspicious. I'll help you Ginny."

The potion wore off leaving Ginny fully aware of what happened. "Hermione?"

"Yes."

"What the hell did you give me?"

"A lust potion, I must say you put on quite a show. I wonder how Harry is going to take your betrayal considering you're engaged." The Death Eaters surround the podium where Ginny was tied down to.

"So you really did betray us."

"Oh yeah. Now you're gonna die."

Ginny felt her skin being ripped apart as the spell hit her. Her blood poured on to the table. To her horror Hermione began to strip Draco of his clothing. She fell to her knees taking him into her mouth. He threw his head back in pleasure. As he came Hermione swallowed his seed. "Tasty." She whispered. Ginny saw her dip her hand in her blood, to her disgust Hermione licked it off her fingers one by one. Once more she dipped her hand into the forming puddle. A wicked glint came to life in her eyes as she wrapped the bloodied hand around his cock.

Draco's eyes darkened with lust. "Come here pet." Hermione moved to the edge of the table. Draco slammed her flat to her back. A cracking sound could be heard over Hermione's moan of pleasure. He forced her legs apart violently; with his blood covered cock he slammed in to her. Hermione screamed as her drenched core fluttered around him. Draco fiercely pushed into her, causing her back to become bloodied from being scraped against the rough stone. Ginny watched as her blood flowed toward the couple. A spell froze her movements. Her eyes burned from lack of moisture. She desperately wanted to cry as her friend lifted her hips to meet Draco's.

Hermione screamed out again much to Ginny's heartache. Draco lifted Hermione's legs over his shoulders forcing him in deeper. "HARDER!" Draco slammed his hips violently in to hers. His back stiffened as he emptied himself in to her. He bent over spent as Hermione's orgasm continued. "Mudblood." he whispered lovingly into her ear. "Bastard." She replied in the same loving tone. Draco nuzzled his face in Hermione's blood drenched hair. He moved up to nuzzle her face. Hermione's tongue flicked out to lick the blood on his face. "Love you."

Bella moved forward and killed Ginny. "Remove the brain." Cloaked figures moved forward removing Ginny's lifeless corpse from the table into a different room for the proper preparations. The room cleared out leaving their Lord and Lady alone for their goodbye.

They laid there for minutes whispering their love for each other before Draco would make her bruised and bloody, before she would be returned. He moved out of her, causing her muscles to tightened around him. He chuckled. "Don't worry it'll be for a little while." Draco straightened and muttered a spell to clean themselves. Then he got to work.

"Harry we found Hermione." Ron shouted. Harry came running out of the house into the backyard. Ron was carrying a beaten Hermione. Bruises, cuts, and scrapes covered her thin body. "Fred and George have Ginny." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"What happened to Ginny?" He was worried.

"She's…she's dead." The tears fell. "There's another tape." The two of them carried Hermione into the house.

"Mrs. Weasley please go clean Hermione up. When she wakes up will interrogate her."

"What about…"

"Please just do it." He wasn't ready for her to see Ginny. From the looks of things she was pretty beaten up. And the top of her skull was missing. When she went upstairs he sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Fred and George came back down from upstairs. "We've locked the door, so mum can't get in there. I have a feeling she knows." They fell silent as the TV flickered on.

"You know Potter you really are naïve. I'm wondering if you've figured out who betrayed you? By now you do realize it wasn't the mudblood. But just in case you didn't figure it out…here's a little movie for you." Bellatrix moved out of the way to reveal Ginny lying on her back moaning in pleasure as a dark haired man bowed his head between her milky thighs. Harry felt his heart clench.

"Maybe there's a potion." Ron soothed. His face grayish.

"Her eyes are clear. She knows what she's doing." He wanted to look away but he couldn't. Ginny was now riding who he recognized as Rudolphus Lestrange. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as she grinded her hips harshly against his. Rabastan moved behind Ginny. His hands slid down her body to play with her clit. She let a small scream out. Rabastan sucked on her neck before he bit down. His hands pulled the firm globes of her ass apart to revel the puckered hole.

"Please." She begged him. He slid his cock into her. Both brothers fucked her as another man came over to have his cock sucked. Without hesitation Ginny opened her mouth. The foursome moved faster trying to reach their peaks. All four bodies shook as their climaxes erupted. The rest of the film showed Ginny's body being used by numerous Death Eaters. With every orgasm she had, Ginny screamed louder than she ever had for Harry.

"I had it all wrong." He was furious with himself and Ginny.

"That little whore." Ron exclaimed about his sister. "Fred, George burn her body. She doesn't deserve a proper burial." The twins nodded. "I'm so sorry mate."

"Ron you shouldn't apologize for her. It's her fault."

That night everyone had a restless sleep. Not a single person could believe that Ginny would betray them. Her mum was heartbroken.

The next day mirrored the somber mood of the house.

"Is Hermione awake yet?" Harry asked.

"No. They really did a number on her."

"Are you able to recover anything from her memories?"

"She doesn't have any. Whatever spell they used to wipe her memories is extremely strong and old. We can't recover anything." Remus sighed. "I don't think they'll ever return."

Months passed and no more attacks occurred. Harry remained tense. Hermione still hadn't woken up. The healers were able to supply food to her in different means. They didn't know how much longer she would remain that way. Exactly six months to the day she was returned Hermione woke up. However her memories didn't return. Everyone had to open the old wounds of Ginny's betrayal as they explained to her what happened. Ron was constantly by her side. He would sleep next to her at night. Joy came when she accepted his proposal.

However people still didn't truly believe the evil had passed. Rumors from America and other countries came that people went missing only to turn up with their brains missing. Nearly a year had passed since the Dark Mark had reappeared. Then two, when the third year passed Harry began to believe that the Death Eaters had given up. The rumors stopped and everyone seemed to breathe a little easier.

That night Ron crawled into bed next to his fiancée. They still hadn't slept together, every time that intimacies came up Hermione would scream and thrash, fear clouding her eyes. So Ron never pushed it. He hoped one day he and Hermione would allow them to move onto the next stage of their relationship. He sighed as he watched her sleep. After a few minutes he rolled over and fell asleep next to her unwelcoming body.

_ Her eyes surveyed the burning school. Their screams echoed off the stone building as it burned. "The great Hogwarts in flames." She whispered to herself. Glancing to the ground she saw Harry lying three feet away from her in a puddle of his own blood. His lips were moving, trying to warn her. Her body was slammed to the ground. She felt her knickers being torn off. Heat flamed up in her body as her desire awakened. Only one person could be this rough and this loving. He slipped into her velvet heat without a problem. She looked over and saw Harry's horrified look. His emerald eyes were filled with hate and disgust. _

_She moaned as he moved faster in her. "Harder." She begged. The man increased his thrusts to soothe her desire. A scream was building in her throat. It erupted as she reached her peak. The man didn't stop thrusting. His hips began to move in a circular motion, making him touch every inch of her inner walls. Again she reached her peak, but this time she wasn't alone. He thrust violently into her one last time, hitting her womb as he spilt his seed in her._

"_Are you ready?" Silvery orbs looked down into her own eyes._

Hermione Granger's eyes flew open as her memories came pouring back. And an evil smirk crossed her features….

AN: Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
